The Rose Cometh
by Nightrose
Summary: The senshi come against another foe. Addition to Sailor Moon R. R/R Please?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

The Rose Cometh…  
  
by: Angela Wall   
(a.k.a. Nightrose)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit to entertain everyone!  
  
Note: This story is set at the beginning of Sailor Moon R. During this series, I will be filling in little gaps that they the anime might have left out. Please R&R!  
  
And our story begins....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Diamond sat at his throne, looking over the woman who knelt before him. She had the most vibrant auburn hair ever seen, yet her skin was an awesome contrast with its paleness. With just a glance of her stormy blue eyes, anyone would take a step back seeing the coldness and intimidation that dwelt there. Her body had begun to blossom and start to show what a beauty she would be in the future. Her outfit consisted of black pants that flowed over her legs. Her top was black also. It was long sleeved, tucked into the pants. Over the back and front of the shirt, there was a red dragon that swirled on the front of the shirt, tail ending on the back. It almost seemed alive as she walked around. In the mouth of the dragon was a single red rose. She had the body of a 17 year old, but her experience was way beyond her years. She was the perfect warrior.   
  
"Rose, I have a mission for you," the prince enunciated perfectly.   
  
The medium length auburn hair spilled over her shoulder out of her face as she looked up into his eyes, "Yes, Prince Diamond. What do you wish for me to do?"   
  
The prince shuddered inside as those cold, calculating eyes reached his own. After a moment, he took a deep breath so he could speak, "I wish for you to travel to the past. We need to keep an eye on the Sailor Senshi. We have plans that cannot be interfered with."   
  
Rose simply nodded, "Yes, my prince. You wish for me to deal with them in case they come to be a hassle?"   
  
Prince Diamond quickly stopped her train of thought, "No. You are only to be an observer." He saw Rose's eyes flash in a bit of anger, knowing that she didn't like to just observe, "I need my best warrior to keep up with them." He held out his hand causing nega energy to create a small energy ball in his outstretched palm. He smiled at Rose as the energy disintegrated and left two items: a pair of onyx rose earrings and a pair of sunglasses. Without a word, he handed the two items to his warrior. "You will need these. Go ahead and put them on."   
  
Taking the offered items, she put the rose earrings on then placed the silver oval rimmed sunglasses on her face. With a slightly confused look, she stood before the prince, "May I ask what these are for, sir?"   
  
Prince Diamond saw the gears turning in Rose's mind and smiled. He always liked a woman that had a mind of her own. He blinked his eyes, not at first hearing the question, "They are for you. The earrings will help you communicate with me at any time. Just think of what you want to tell me, and I will receive the message." Rose nodded as she lightly fingered one of the earrings, making sure that it would not fall off.   
  
Nodding in approval, the white haired prince states, "The sunglasses will help you during the day. We both know about how the sunlight affects your eyes."   
  
Rose nodded slowly remembering the time that they had first gone to the past. She had screamed as the light felt like it burned her eyes. From then on, she had to make sure that before she stepped into a heavily lit room she had some sort of protection over her eyes. Smiling to herself, she remembers the prince himself making sure that all of the rooms in his castle were dim enough to where she would not be affected by the light coming in.   
  
Tapping her sunglasses' arm, "Very good idea, sir. What persona do you wish for me to maintain while I am there?"   
  
Diamond made a few motions with his hands and a small book appeared in front of her, "You are to be known as Leila Terran, an 9th grade student at Juuban Crossroads. Your parents died when you were very young, so you don't remember them." He motioned to the book, "It has the address where you will be staying. Your apartment is completely furnished, along with any extra clothing that you might need. Just report to Juuban Crossroads for school and everything else will fall into place. If you need anything else that we haven't thought of, you just need to let me know." He taps his ear lightly, indicating the earrings.   
  
Looking over the book in front of her, "Tis detailed enough. I shall do my best, my prince." Shutting the book, she held out her hand while a book bag appeared in front of her. She placed the book in the bag and hung it over her shoulder. "When do I leave?"   
  
Diamond admired her loyalty. It was very rare to have a fighter of her capability. He knew that if he called her into action, that she would probably single-handedly take down the problem of those annoying senshi. With a smile and nod, "You leave immediately. You don't need any of your things, just your person."   
  
The air chilled as a black figure appeared next to the throne. The figure hovered above the floor, covered in a black cloak. His thin, gnarled hands constantly ran over a crystal ball that he had hovering over his lap, "My prince." Diamond calmly looked over at the cloaked figure, "Wiseman, do you wish to speak with me?"   
  
The cloaked figure looked up, "Yes I do. You wish to send this young girl into the past when you need to send your strongest warrior?"   
  
Rose clenched her fists as she fought off the thoughts that were running through her head. She hated the Wiseman. She didn't know why, but every time that she was around him, he made her blood boil over.   
  
Seeing the fire in Rose's eyes start to peak, he looked straight at Wiseman, "I have chosen my strongest warrior. She will do quite nicely and blend right into what we need. When I need your opinions, Wiseman, I will ask for them." With that said, he raised his hand and a portal opened into the past. He motioned to Rose, "The past awaits you."   
  
Rose bowed to the prince and the Wiseman. She turned towards the portal and with a deep breath, she stepped into the portal, and into the past.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did I do? R&R  



	2. Chapter 2

The Rose Cometh II  
  
by: Nightrose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while for your entertainment.  
  
Note!: I hope you are enjoying this so far. I'm trying to spit out these chapters as quickly as I can. Please Read and Reply! I would love to hear what you think!!  
  
And on to the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of the darkness of a vacant alleyway, a portal opened. Rose's familiar figured emerged from the shimmering darkness. She was dressed in an emerald scoop neck shirt. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver and green pendant in the middle of it. Her black pants and boots finished off the outfit.   
"So this is 20th century Tokyo. Better get to work." Rose muttered as she adjusted her sunglasses and shifted her backpack into a comfortable position. She walked toward the lit streets and started her assignment. As she walked foreword, the portal winked and then disappeared.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Mamoru looked into the candy store, seeing the parents with their children and felt a pain of regret. He didn't remember his parents, or anything about his past. All he knew was the present, and this made him feel just the slight bit jealous for those in the candy shoppe. Coming out of the shoppe were a brother and sister fighting over the candy that they had just received. In that instant, he wished that he had a sibling to share his life with, but he knew that this couldn't be. He was alone in this world, except for...  
"Mamo-chan? Don't those cream puffs look yummy?" Mamoru chuckled at the one joy in his life, Usako. They had been through a lot together, but seeing her so filled with life would make all of his fears of the future just fade away. Her face was plastered up against the window of the shoppe with her eyes eating up every candy that they had there.   
Chuckling, Mamoru replied, "Yes they do... but weren't we headed to the arcade? I thought that you wanted to meet the girls over there?"  
Usagi stood straight up with her brilliant blue eyes shining, "I almost forgot! Thank you Mamo-chan." She grabbed his arm and started running straight for the arcade, "Rei isn't going to be mad this time. I'm going to be early." Mamoru just smiled at his love as he was tugged along, trailing after his girlfriend.  
  
  
****  
  
Rose stood at the edge of the alleyway for a few moments, observing the people passing by. "This isn't what I had expected at all. I guess things have changed quite a bit." She shook her head, getting her thoughts back to the task at hand. Taking a deep breath she took a cautious step out onto the sidewalk.  
The next thing that she knew, she felt like she had been hit by a freight train. Her instincts didn't kick in quick enough as she flew off her feet and landed hard on the concrete below. Her sunglasses were a few feet from her, badly scratched. Shutting her eyes, she quickly tried to assess the damages. Whoever did this to her was about to learn a hard lesson.  
Usagi squealed as she hit the auburn haired beauty with Mamoru beside her. Usagi was quick to the ground to try and help the fallen woman. "I'm sorry ma'am. I just wasn't looking to where I was going. Please don't be hurt." Her voice showed how scared the blonde was, hoping that she didn't hurt the poor soul.  
Rose barely heard the child as she quickly assessed that she was okay, but she did need her shades, "I would be all right if you could please give me my sunglasses. I believe that they have fallen off somewhere around here." Mamoru quickly took the lady by the arm and tried to help her to stand.   
Using Mamoru as a support, Rose stood up, brushing herself off. Usagi quickly returned the sunglasses and kept apologizing, "I am truly sorry ma'am. Please forgive me?" Her voice trembled as she hoped that there wouldn't be any harsh feelings.  
Quickly donning her sunglasses, Rose looked over her assailants. She raised an eyebrow seeing a young blonde with extremely long hair in pigtails no less, "Oh no. I've run into a teenage brat," she thought. But when she looked up into the tall handsome stranger behind the brat, something clicked inside of her. Mamoru blinked as he had a strange sensation running through his mind as he momentarily looked over the auburn tressed femme.   
She waved them off, "You two would watch out where you are going. It isn't polite to run someone down like you did. You never know when you will meet up with someone that will not take it as kindly as I am." Secretly she did want to use some of her powers on them and teach them not to mess with her, but she knew that she had strict orders not to harm anyone and draw attention to herself.  
Usagi quickly nodded, "I'm truly sorry. We'll watch where we are going, promise." There was a sensation that she couldn't shake when watching the fallen lady before her. She detected something not right with her. She was intimidating, yes, but was there something else? "Probably my imagination playing tricks" she decided.  
Mamoru nodded in agreement to his love, "Forgive us ma'am. We will be on our way. I am just well to know that you are not hurt. Good day." He quickly turned with Usagi, trying to shake that odd sensation running through his veins when he looked at the woman, "Strange. No one has made me feel like that before." he thought.  
Usagi looked back at the woman for an instant and swore that she saw the scratches that were on the glasses disappear as the woman touched the frames. She scolded herself for thinking silly thoughts as she kept up with Mamoru. "Mamo-chan? Are you okay?"  
Mamoru blinked at the question, trying to clear that woman out of his head, "I'm fine Usako. Just a bit startled is all. I thought that I was the only on that you ran over." He playfully winked at the blonde. She started giggling and batting at her handsome bou, "Mamo-chan! I can't believe you."  
Turning around the corner, he pointed to the arcade, "If we don't hurry, we'll be late." Usagi squealed and took him by the hand and ran, "Let's go then! Don't want Rei fussing now." Mamoru laughed to himself as he tried keeping up with his blonde vixen. Something still bugged him as she headed into the arcade, but he decided not to dwell on that now, but leave it to later.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rose watched the two race into the arcade with a slight grin on her face, "I wonder who he is. There is something about him. Hrm.." She looked at the time and blinked, "No dawdling. Time to get to work." She quickly got her bearings and started heading towards her apartment.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How am I doing? Please R/R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
